Villain Song
A "Villain Song" is a musical number in a film or play that is sung by and/or about a major wrongdoer, typically the main antagonist. Usually, the song is quite about the evildoer's plans, personality, abilities and overall character, and often serves as an introduction to the villain; Villain Songs usually appear fairly early in the story, as opposed to, say, the climax. It is rare for a film to contain more than one Villain Song, but it is indeed very possible, especially if there is more than one antagonist. Villain Songs are most common in animated films, where they are often quite dark and frightening compared to the rest of the movie; many of the most famous Villain Songs are found in the films of the Disney Animated Canon, especially from the 1980's and onward. They are much less common in live-action movies, which rarely have musical numbers, but also appear frequently in stage musicals. A variant is known as "The Villain Sucks Song", which is sung by another character (usually a hero, naturally) insulting the villain in question. Example: "Father Christmas" to Ebenezer Scrooge. Another rarer variant is "The Villain's Lament", which is sung by the villain, usually regretting his or her actions. An example of this is "Reviewing the Situation". List of Notable Villain Songs Disney *''Be Prepared'' - Scar, The Lion King *''Hellfire'' - Judge Claude Frollo, The Hunchback of Notre Dame *''Poor Unfortunate Souls'' - Ursula, The Little Mermaid *''Friends on the Other Side'' - Dr. Facilier, The Princess and the Frog *''The World's Greatest Criminal Mind'' - Professor Ratigan, The Great Mouse Detective *''Gaston'' - Gaston and the Villagers, Beauty and the Beast *''Mine, Mine, Mine'' - Ratcliffe, Pocahontas *Prince Ali (Jafar's version) - Jafar, Aladdin *''Mother Knows Best'' - Mother Gothel, Tangled *''It's Our House Now!'' - All Disney Villains, Mickey's House of Villains *''The Phony King of England'' - Little John along with the residents of Nottingham,'' Robin Hood'' *''Feel Like a Million'' - Yzma, Kronk's New Groove *''Tonight We Strike'' - Janja, The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar *''Yodel-Adle-Eedle-Idle-Oo'' - Alemeda Slim, Home on the Range *''Don't Fall in Love'' - Forte, Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *''I, Ivan Krank'' - Dr. Ivan Krank, Teacher's Pet *''My Lullaby'' - Zira, The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *''Petey's King of France'' - Peg Leg Pete, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers *''Hail to the Legion of Pirate Villains'' - The Grim Buccaneer, Captain Hook, ShiverJack and Doctor Undergear: Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates: The Legion of Pirate Villains *''Bring Back a Legend'''' - Janja, Ushari: ''The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar *''I Have A Plan'' - Scar:'' The Lion Guard ep.: Let Sleeping Crocodiles Lie'' *''Big Bad Kenge'' - Ushari: The Lion Guard ep.: The Bite of Kenge *[[Are You In or Out?|''Are You In or Out?]] - Sa'luk, The Forty Thieves: ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves *''Welcome to the Forty Thieves'' - Cassim, The Forty Thieves: Aladdin and the King of Thieves *''You're Only Second Rate'' - Jafar: The Return Of Jafar *''I'm Looking Out for Me'''' '' - Iago: The Return Of Jafar *''Shiny'' - Tamatoa: Moana *''I'm Gonna Run This Dump'''' - Janja, Reirei, Mzingo: ''The Lion Guard ep.: The Kilio Valley Fire *''Sky Pirates'' - Don Karnage, the Air Pirates: TaleSpin and DuckTales 2017 *The Frigate That Flies - James and the Pirate Crew: The Pirate Fairy Non-Disney Animation *''Toxic Love'' - Hexxus, FernGully *''Don't Make Me Laugh'' - Drake, The Pebble and the Penguin *''In The Dark of the Night'' - Rasputin, Anastasia *''The Money Cat'' - Meowrice, Gay Purr-ee *''Top of the Woods'' - Boingo, Hoodwinked *''My Name is Mok'' - Mok, Rock N' Rule *''You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch'' - Thurl Ravenscroft (for The Grinch), How the Grinch Stole Christmas! *''Ruber'' - Baron Ruber, Quest for Camelot *''Intelligence'' - Joe, Help, I'm a Fish!/A Fish Tale *''Pretty Bird'' - Nigel, Rio *''Let's Have a Battle (of the Bands)'' - The Dazzlings, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks *''This Day Aria'' - Queen Chrysalis, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *''It Feels So Good to be Bad'' - Red and Carface, All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *''No More Mr. Nice Guy'' - Rothbart, The Swan Princess *''Money is Such a Beautiful Word'' - Pristine Figg and Lickboot, Tom and Jerry: The Movie *''Blame Canada'' - Sheila Broflovski, The parents and the town of South Park, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut *''I Can Change'' - Saddam Hussein, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut *''Master of the Seas'' - Captain Gutt and his crew, Ice Age: Continental Drift *''It's Good to Be Me'' - Farley, Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure *''The Wickersham Brothers'' - The Wickersham Brothers, Horton Hears a Who! *''Brains'' - Brain Eating Meteor, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *''The Grand Design ''- Niju, Nava, and the wolves, Balto II: Wolf Quest *''When You're Big'' - Hyp, Mutt, and Nod, The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving *''I Go Looney - The Joker, Batman: The Killing Joke'' *''The Real Ludmilla'' - Ludmilla, Bartok the Magnificent *''We Hate the Sun'' - The Grand Duke of Owls and the owls, Rock-A-Doodle *''Queen of Mean'' - Queen Gnorga and the trolls, A Troll in Central Park *''Unleash the Magic'' - Principal Cinch, Crystal Prep Students, Twilight Sparkle, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games *''The King of Everything - ''Marvin McNasty, Pound Puppies & the Legend of Big Paw *''Bad - ''Scowl the Owl, Happily Ever After *''We're The Titans - ''Porphyrion, Crius, Tethys, Mnemosyne, Hera, Hercules & Xena - The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus *''Who Needs You? - ''Ichy and Dil, The Land Before Time IV: Journey through the Mists *''Open Up Your Eyes - ''Tempest Shadow, My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) *''Eggs - ''Ozzy and Strut, The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure *''Up There - ''Satan, South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut *''It Should've Been Mine'' - Horatio P. Huntington Anime *''Bon~Karma~'' - Miya Takano, Higurashi: When They Cry *''Only a Chilling Elegy'' - Frieza, Dragon Ball Z *''Take the Stage!! Ginyu Special Squad!!'' - Ginyu Force, Dragon Ball Z *''Maid In'' - Airi, Queen's Blade *''Buddy Body'' - Swamp Witch Trio, Queen's Blade *''Double Trouble '' - Team Rocket, Pokemon *''Akuyaku◇Concerto'' - Oingo, Boingo & Hol Horse, JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders *''Tensai Doronbo'' - Doronbo Gang, Yatterman Live-Action *''Pretty Women'' - Sweeny Todd/Judge Turpin, Sweeny Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street *''Sweet Transvestite'' - Dr. Frank N' Furter, The Rocky Horror Picture Show *''Mean Green Mother From Outer Space'' - Audrey II, Little Shop of Horrors *''Secret of Survival'' - , Wind in the Willows *''He's Back'' - (for Jason Voorhees), Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives. *''The Happiest Home in These Hills'' - The Gogans, Pete's Dragon *''What You Feel'' - , Buffy: Once More With Feeling *'' '' - Enrikas Dortlich and later Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Rising *''Come Little Children ''- Sarah Sanderson, Hocus Pocus *I Put a Spell on You - Winifred Sanderson, Sarah Sanderson, and Mary Sanderson, Hocus Pocus Videogames *''Look Who's Laughing Now'' - Joker, Batman: Arkham Knight *''Can You Feel the Sunshine?'' - Tails Doll, Sonic R or Creepypasta *''E.G.G.M.A.N'' - Dr. Eggman, Sonic Adventure 2 *''Fly In The Freedom'' - Rouge the Bat, Sonic Adventure 2 *''Throw It All Away'' - Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic Adventure 2 *''What I'm Made Of'' - Metal Sonic, Sonic Heroes *''With Me'' - Merlina the Dark Queen, Sonic and The Black Knight *''Infinite'' - Infinite, Sonic Forces *''Sloprano'' - Great Mighty Poo, Conker’s Bad Fur Day/Conker: Live & Reloaded *''I'm Alice Angel ''- Alice Angel, Bendy and the Ink Machine *''One-Winged Angel'' - Choir (for Sephiroth), Final Fantasy VII *''Look Pimpin!/''So Cold - Black Baron, Madworld *''Philistine'' - Margaret Moonlight, No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle *''The Die House/Mr. King Dice'' - King Dice, Cuphead Other Examples *''When You're Evil'' - Voltaire *''Fifteen Birds'' - The Orcs, The Hobbit *''I Wanna Be Evil'' - Eartha Kitt *''Am I Evil'' - Diamond Head *''Antichrist Superstar'' - Marilyn Manson *''Evil'' - Mercyful Fate *''Like Toy Soldiers'' - Eminem *''Hotel California'' - The Eagles *''Everybody Wants to Rule the World'' - Tears for Fears *''POWER'' - Kayne West *''Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap'' - AC/DC *''Sympathy for The Devil'' - The Rolling Stones *''Mr. Bad Guy'' - Freddie Mercury *''I Can't Decide'' - Scissor Sisters *''A Freak Like Me Needs Company ''- Green Goblin, Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark External Links *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/VillainSong Villain Song on TV Tropes]. Category:Music * Category:Villainous Events